


Feeling brave

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Hily (Hugo Weasley/Lily Luna Potter) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Perhaps...
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Hugo Weasley
Series: Hily (Hugo Weasley/Lily Luna Potter) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046758
Kudos: 1





	Feeling brave

Our story starts in the Gryffindor common Room, Hugo Weasley and his girlfriend Lily Luna Potter are discussing Boggarts.

Hugo muttered, "I'm still a little bit embarrassed that I couldn't face mine in class the other day."

Lily sighed. "I've told you at least a dozen times that bravery comes in different forms and just because you couldn't face your biggest fear in class, it doesn't mean you're not brave."

Hugo said, "Maybe, but I'd still like to try it again."

Lily smiled. "I thought you might say that, Hugh. So, I may or may not have located another Boggart for you."

Hugo asked, "Where?"

Lily told him, "In one of the cupboards in the staff room."

Hugo stated, "Okay, let's go face it; Lil."

Lily smirked. "You're feeling brave today, but let's go then before somebody else gets to it first."


End file.
